


Pride of the Conn

by carter-sg-1 (Areneth)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1
Summary: Tom Paris really should know better by now.8thA bit of a crackfic influenced by one too many reruns of HP.As always, all mistakes are my own as is the "photo" at the end :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019)





	Pride of the Conn

Pride

Thunderous applause and cheering could be heard somewhere outside the pitch dark tunnel sheltering the small team.

"Anyone else getting the gladiator vibe?" 

A round of "Shut up Tom." made it's way around the cramped space.

"Someone please remind me why we agreed to this in the first place?" another disembodied voice asked. 

"The Pride of the Conn, remember." A third voice pitched in… helpfully.

The large door at the end of the tunnel started opening, shining bright morning light on a crew of seven golden uniforms nervously clutching their… broomsticks.

...........

So a brief rewind might be in order to explain the current situation.

Not three weeks prior to the said tunnel moment Harry Kim and Ayala had introduced Naomi Wildman to the world of Witches, Wizards and Goblins, in their ever more desperate quest to find her something to read apart from Flotter. It took form of an old Terran literary children's classic - Harry Potter. 

Of course, reading was nice but a holo program was more exciting so they asked Tom Paris to help out. Tom was ecstatic, he had read the books as a child and had always wanted to recreate the world the story was taking place in, and being Tom, he tried to make it as detailed and as realistic as possible. And as it was Naomi, and everyone had a soft spot for their youngest crew member Tom didn't even bat an eye when she asked him if it would be possible to recreate a functional Quidditch pitch.

Now functional was fine and well, but Tom got the itch to test it out. So he did, enlisting B'Elanna and Harry he was soon zooming around the pitch on a broomstick with Naomi in tow. He felt he had to share the joy of flight it with his fellow pilots and soon enough they were all playing quidditch against fictional characters. This was all fun and well… but they all felt it would be more interesting playing against other members of Voyager crew.

So, at a poker game two weeks later Tom made a bet with Chakotay, waging that "The Conn Team" could beat any team comprised of Voyager crew Chakotay could talk into playing. A bet was made - A month helping out in sickbay vs A month of Gamma shift.

What Tom had not counted on was Chakotay enlisting Ayala's help in selecting and training the team. And on Ayala enlisting the Captain, he really should have thought of that one. The rumour was, it was a killer team.

*crap* 

Harry had tried to talk him out of it but - A bet was a bet.  
...........

Enter game day.

Voyager pilots reluctantly made their way out of the tunnel and onto an oval pitch lined with row upon row of rowdy audience high up above their heads.

The opposing team was in much better spirits - they could be seen on the opposite side of the pitch, exiting another tunnel, waving merrily at the audience. Five hulking crimson uniforms shadowing two smaller ones - somehow making them look more menacing.

As they squared off in the middle of the pitch, with the referee listing the formal rules of the game, more than one of Tom's "Conn Men" - the other two chasers: Culhane and Grimes, beaters: Hargrove and Fernandez, seeker Jenkins and keeper Baytart wondered how Tom had "conned" them into playing against against the "Phoenixes" . Chakotay, Ayala, Janeway had apparently taken on the role of chasers with Andrews and Murphy acting as beaters, Fitzpatrick as their team keeper and their chosen seeker was none other than Naomi Wildman.

Tom gulped as he shook hands with Chakotay - two team captains agreeing to a clean game, abiding by the rules of fair conduct. 

As Tuvok released the Snitch and the Bludgers and the players mounted their broomsticks Tom prayed to all the deities, whose existence he doubted, that Jenkins would find the snitch in under 10 minutes, otherwise...

And the Quaffle was off. The 6 Chasers rushed away. Janeway, being the smallest and fastest caught it first and took off with it towards Baytart.

10 points for Phoenixes 

*and so it starts*  
...

12 minutes later Tom was laying flat on his back, his arm twisted at an uncomfortable angle. Naomi was zooming around the stadium above him, proudly presenting the Golden Snitch to the ecstatic crowd. 

He could hear his teammates groaning in pain, kneeling nearby in the grass, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

Jenkins grumbled "I swear on my Gran Tom, this is the last time I let you play the Pride of the Conn card.".

Culhane joined in "Me too Paris, we are even, I don't think I'll be able to sit properly for the foreseeable future."

"And no more poker games." added Fernandez, helping Grimes to his feet. 

"Or bets!" shouted Hargrove, on his way to join the celebrations. 

Baytart had already gone to congratulate the winning team and their young seeker who was by now happily perched on Chakotay's shoulders.

A patch of crimson tore off from the crowd and entered Tom's peripheral vision.

*crap*

"So Mr. Paris" The Captain drawled, "no one could ever beat a team of pilots in Quidditch, no one would be crazy to bet against them." she graciously offered him a helping hand "I believe that is what you said to commander Chakotay?".

Tom Pars was many things, but rarely a sore looser. He accepted the hand up and confessed "Erm, I might have misjudged our prowess Captain."

A auburn eyebrow went up, nearly meeting the hairline - it was a neat trick. "Might have?"

"All right, completely misjudged - we needed more practice and my left arm is acting up again." He waved it to prove the point - the pinky was definitely broken.

"Ouch. Get that looked at ASAP lieutenant."

*Heh, sympathy points.* 

"Oh and don't think that this will get you out of assisting the Doctor in Sickbay for the next month."

*crap*

A toothy grin made itself known "A bet is a bet I believe you said to Mr. Kim when he tried to talk you out of this one."

*oh she was good*

Tom sure hoped Kyoto was up to the task of piloting the ship for a while.

"Let me buy you a consolation butter beer." she said steering them towards her own team.

That perked Tom right back up again "Funny you should mention butter beer Captain, I heard a rumour that Harry could be talked into drinking quite a lot of it. Would you like to place a bet?"  
....


End file.
